


Movie Night and Hip Bones

by Areiton



Series: A Mix of Cockles [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Misha's hip bones, Movie Night, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton





	Movie Night and Hip Bones

It never goes as planned.

Jensen will crash on the couch and Misha will crawl on after him, wearing a thin t-shirt and low slung flannel pants.  
And for the first few scenes, it'll be fine. Both in their corners of of the couch. Until Misha gets grumpy and stretches out, his long frame hanging off the couch and his head on Jensen's leg.   
_Not your pillow, Mish_. Jensen grunts.

He laughs.  _Hush, pillow._  
It went off track when he squirmed.

And he always squirmed. Because he can't sit still to save his life. Even in bed, he's constantly moving unless Jensen wraps around him and holds him still.  
But during movie nights, he's a mess of motion and it twists his shirt up. Until that tantalizing bit of skin peeks out.  
Jensen has a bit of a fascination with Misha's hip bones.  
It's that long lean abdomen, the sweet dip into the V of his groin and the sharp jut of his hip, a perfect place for Jensen's fingers to wrap and hold.  
More often then not, these days, those delicious bones are wrapped in bruises that fit the pattern of Jensen's hands. And seeing those blue bruises....Jensen shifts.

Misha shifts this time, to peer up at Jensen, blue eyes soot framed and gleaming, chapped lips pouty. _I'm watching this,_ he says, sulky, as he rolls his hips into Jensen.  
Says one things with his lips and another with his body and Jensen's hands fit to the bruises--his marks--on Misha and pulls Misha up his body, and grinds him down, down, harder, gasping into his pink mouth.  
He uses those delicious handholds to manhandle Misha where he wants him, to grind against him, listening to the music of Misha's body. He long ago learned that one of Misha's favorite games is mixed messages and learned when to listen to words and when to listen to his body.  
Misha protests lazily and Jensen's grip tightens on his hips as he rolls his hips up, grinding against him and kisses him silent. He rides smooth circles when Jensen reaches over and finds the lube that they leave on the side table now. Protests soft and halfhearted as Jensen works him open, until he's groaning and begging, _Please, Jen, please. Fuck me, baby._

They fuck slow and lazy, tiny hitching noises spilling from Misha, broken gasped words cut off on groans. Misha never stops moving. Hs hips are rolling while he rides Jensen, his hands are moving, petting, twisting in Jensen's hair.  
Lips whispering over his skin.  
But Jensen is steady. A rolling wave that crashes against Misha,  his hands hard on Misha's hips and his lips pressed, open, against is throat.

They miss most of the movie.   
_Dammit, Mish, that's the third time I've tried to watch this._  
Misha laughs and presses and apology to Jensen's lips and Jensen drags him back against him, and they curl together there, Misha's hand warm over where Jensen still grips his hip.


End file.
